The Healer
by AmeChi
Summary: There is always an Angel near you, you just have to look closer. They come in different forms; in different ways. The Warriors and The Rebels need the Angel. She's the only one who can stop the violence. TomoyaxNagisa R
1. Chapter 1

The Healer

CLANNAD

By: Chi

C h a p t e r O n e – At the Right Place, At the Right Time

* * *

**A. R. A. T.**

**-S I M U L T A N E O U S-**

* * *

For a somewhat non-believer, such as Tomoya, the fact that 'Things in the world happen simultaneously,' such a fact was one that Tomoya strongly did not accept nor believe in. Therefore, never thought of such a thing to ever happen at all.

But on the afternoon on a mere, regular Wednesday, fate showed him the truth.

* * *

The sun blazed unrealistically the new spring afternoon. A afternoon in which Tomoya promised himself to bring a few bottles of water with him, if he were to walk around so much on such a afternoon. Now, don't get him wrong. Strangely, his comfortable season was spring. But for the day, he hated it with a passion.

While cursing the sun for it's blaze and heat, he soon questioned himself why he was even outside during such a afternoon as this. But then, suddenly, it popped in his mind: He was on patrol.

The boy with blue hair sighed without content. Don't get any ideas though, surely there are some questions. To answer one, he was actually on patrol for a very important group he was in. And...to answer another, he was actually part of a gang.

Yes, a mere delinquent in a gang…that hung out at his school…

Which was why he was still in his khaki pants, with a mere short-sleeved shirt and red tie, tied securely under his collar.

_Hmm, no wonder,_ he thought as he kept his hand in the pockets of his pants. And now that he realized his job for being out during such a sunny time of the day, he immediately went to work.

The other gang of the town, the second gang of the town and enemy of his gang, was always looking for trouble on his gang's territory. This was the reason why Tomoya had to go out once in a while to merely patrol around the school grounds, and the usual popular spots, such as the grocer, bakery, clothes shop, etc. etc.

Not one problem had happened, though, through the times Tomoya had checked around for any signs of the green handkerchief (the other gang's color-symbol), and Tomoya was starting to question if the other gang was even going to terrorize their territory again soon. But, his gang, joking but wise, stuck to their normal paranoia and kept Tomoya on patrol most of the time.

Of course, other people would patrol, because, seriously, this was Tomoya. He could be dedicated, but patrolling just was exactly his style. Sometimes, he was actually simultaneous.

The leader of his gang was not some stereotypical situation; it was a girl, actually. The leader had only one name, and one that everyone in the gang tongue tied with his own: Tomoyo. A beautiful, in all the gang's opinion, girl who obviously knew how to take care of herself, and others.

And then, came the second hand leader. Which wasn't himself, no. It was his best friend, Youhei Sunohara. Him, not so beautiful; Tomoya would rate him as a five and a half if there was a rate for Youhei's looks. Sometimes, Tomoya wondered if the boy's rate would go up if he actually took out that stupid, sunny blonde dye out of his hair. (It's obvious that that color is not natural.)

The third hand leader was him. He merely helped some of the time, and helped make plans and stuff. He wasn't a big strategy kind of person, like Sunohara and Tomoyo were. Perhaps that was the reason for him being on patrol most of the time…

Tomoya shrugged to that thought/realization. He didn't mind, really. He knew that the patrol job of his was important. The other gang was, most of the time, sneaky. They would sometimes get onto their territory, at random, and suddenly start harassing random people.

The people on their territory were important to Tomoya's gang. It's caused him and the rest of the gang to be quite protective.

Tomoya walked a few more blocks, keeping his eyes on everything, and making himself one with his surroundings. It was just a senses technique that he had taught himself, since he had this job. He had to pay attention; for his gang's territory, and for himself.

His breathing breathed with the earth, the air, the heartbeat of the stray walks from the people around him. He was one with them, he was one with everything. He kept walking, his eyes in focus, his brain concentrating and at peace.

But soon, there was a disturbance. A girl's yell. The sound of rough housing, and chuckles of filth.

Immediately, Tomoya sprung into action.

"St-stop it! D-d-d-on't touch me!....No! I-I need that, give it back, please, don't mess it up-" Cries in a soprano voice suddenly came to a profound stop, and a large cry sounded.

Tomoya felt his internal rage rise to the surface. They were hitting up on a girl!

"HELP!!!" The scream, strained and shrill, a pained scream crashed through his ears, into his head, and caused more rage to rise in him.

He finally got to an alleyway, where he realized that was exactly where the sound was coming from. Suddenly, his jacket and bag was off him, and he was roughly undoing his tie.

There was four of them, with the green handkerchief tied on their arms. One was away from them, searching through the girl's bag. The other three were…

"_Get the hell off her_," he growled. His eyes were squinted, the pupils dilated. Like the eyes of a killer. Nothing ever made him fall into a fit of rage than disgusting boys touching up on a girl with no respect for a female.

The tan colored, rebel gang members shot their eyes over to him, their faces tough and sincere. "_What the hell are you gonna' do 'bout it, Warrior?_"

Tomoya glared back, eyes icy and dangerous. "I said, get off her," he warned, staring at the three.

One had his hand up her thigh, a mere centimeter away from reaching up in her skirt. The others were trying to hold her down. One of them had their filthy hand over her mouth. She had been backed against the wall in the alley.

The girl was hysterical. But she still had her mind, just her body in hysterics. She kept struggling, and screaming into his hand. But her eyes stayed on Tomoya's. They were wide, and watering, with a pained expression. Tomoya noticed the reason for her pain. He noticed a slowly turning bruise on her cheek, and over her eye.

He threw off his tie. This had to end. "**GET OFF HER NOW!!!**" He roared, like an awakened beast.

The gangs of the town collided. One **Warrior**, against four **Rebels**. Those were the gang's names.

And, simultaneously, a new event between those two groups, have started again.

* * *

**This could have been better. The style is not something I usually use, and it's sloppy. I assure you, as the story progresses, things will get smoother. I hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter…**

_**The one Warrior and the four Rebels fight, over a young girl those Rebels have attacked. Suddenly, a new fighter comes in, but the fighter is not a Warrior. **_

**Next update…**

_**January 24, 2009**_

**I'll see you next time. And if you have any suggestions at all, just tell me. Flames are allowed; they'll stop this horrible style, believe me. Thank you. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Healer

CLANNAD

By: Chi

C h a p t e r T w o: The Real Guardian

* * *

**G.**

**-N A G I S A-**

* * *

Tomoya staggered back. He had failed in having the higher ground in the fight, but he had successfully gotten the men off the girl. Currently, she was behind him; he was her protector now.

"_Is that all you can do?_" One of Rebels, not very banged up as the others, slobbered. The Rebel deathly frowned. He hopped on his feet, blood slowly oozing out of his nose.

Tomoya breathed deeply, and kept his head in the game. One of his ribs felt a little off, his face was banged up, and breathing was starting to become labored. To tell the truth, he started to realize that if he breathing was starting to get this bad, he would definitely have to run.

Goodness, he hated running from a fight.

He spit, because blood seemed to be oozing into his mouth from his nose and lip. He wiped his mouth, since traces of blood were covering his mouth.

"I still got somethin' left in me," he said. He flexed out his arms, relaxing out his muscles so he was flexible again. He had to stay calm…

But man, was his breathing starting to get out of control. Seriously, he was starting to get light headed. He knew that if his vision started to faulter, then it would be time to get himself and girl out of there.

Oh, yeah, the girl.

He peeked over his shoulder for a brief moment. During that brief moment, he noted that she was still okay, but her bruises were starting to get worse. She need to hold a cold compress to it soon, or it would be totally sore.

But she was still crying.

He turned back to his opponent. Yes, he would have to get her out of there, very soon. For both of their health.

Another Rebel got to his feet, a swollen eye that was almost shut, and a disproportioned nose. Tomoya grinded his teeth, and glared at his original opponent again. They stared, threatening each other, and testing on which one would lunge back into the game first.

Tomoya did. Which turned out to be a bad move.

As Tomoya aimed for the upper body, the Rebel immediately repelled to a under-punch to the gut. Tomoya gasped, cringing in momentary pain. All before he quickly back-fired. Instead of his hands moving to his stomach out of pain, they quickly spread out, and his legs ran. He tackled the Rebel to the ground, and quickly fought to pin him. But, the Rebel struggled, and roughly punched him off.

"Slim move," the Rebel spat.

"STOP IT!!" The girl screamed, suddenly noticing that her protector had been beaten off so easily. He was wearing down. He wouldn't be able to hold out too long. She had to stop this now.

"You shut up, bitch," one of the other Rebels, the one who wasn't Tomoya's opponent, growled over to the girl. The Rebel heavily moved over to her, his posture and atmosphere frightening to her. She cringed. The Rebel smirked. He seemed to like her fear. With that satisfaction, he grabbed her arm hurtfully, and held her up, all until her feet were hardly touching the ground. She was a small girl, actually.

She cried out, and choked out a sob. The Rebel's smirk started to drop. He was starting to get turned off. The girl was just being annoying now, instead of cringing in fear. She was crying her head out.

"I said shut up!" He growled at her, and shook her, still held in the air. She sobbed harder, her other arm painfully grabbing her other.

"P-please let me go," she whimpered, her eyes opening, red and puffy. Her eyes were a lovely ember.

That didn't tame the lust for fear in the Rebel.

Suddenly she was thrown towards the wall. But instead of hitting it with her back, and sliding down, she merely hit the wall, but kept there. She screamed in agony.

The Rebel held up her arms, pinned her to the wall roughly. She squeezed her eyes shut, and sobbed with her labored breathing out of pain. Hands started to feel around her then, she was too afraid to even move; she was in so much pain.

But, suddenly, she heard a large yell, along with no hands touching her. But she couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She was completely frightened.

"Girl!" She heard two people struggling on the ground, their clothes ruffling against the pavement. But somehow, the one who just protected her, was talking to her.

"Are you okay, girl?!" It was her original protector. The one with blue hair.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Tomoya was on the ground, on top of the Rebel who had been harassing her again just a brief moment ago. He had his hand in the Rebel's face as he looked over to her.

She held in a gasp. The boy with blue hair was more injured now, and he seemed just about done. Oh, goodness, this really couldn't go on any longer.

Her mind went into overdrive. Her eyes moved from place to place, crack to crack, stain to stain. She had to think of something, anything to get her and her protector out of there.

But she didn't notice. She notice at all that someone else, her true protector was had already arrived.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?!!" A strong, loud voice projected into the alley now. This made her cringe and reach up to cover her ears. She let out a hard sob.

"Oh my…God..," the voice yelled again. And then it turned into a urgent scream, "NAGISA!!!"

Nagisa snapped her eyes to the scream, as well did the Warrior and Rebels. And then she realized.

"Daddy!!" she cried, and smiled in immediate happiness. The man quickly ran over to her, and pulled her into his arms. He had eyes of gold, and lightly pinkish-like hair. Also, there was two strands of hair that stuck up, just like the girl's.

The girl started sobbing his shirt, and cringed in pain each time he stroked her back in comfort. "Daddy!"

"Who did this to you," he asked, eyes instantly flaming with anger as he looked at his daughter's face. The bruises and messed up lip was starting a rage much like Tomoya's.

"Th-the four…the one with…th-the blue haired one…he-he didn't do anything…" she paused, swallowing. She had to collect herself; something new was happening. "He-he's been fight for me…"

"I see." He muttered before merely embracing her again for a brief moment. Then he let go of her, turned her around, and said, "Get the boy and run. I'll take care of this."

She quickly nodded and started over to where Tomoya was, who was now still struggling to keep a Rebel down. She held back as she watched him. They were both squirming and scraping their hands off of each other.

But then, finally, Tomoya got impatient.

"Enough!!" He yelled, and pulled back his left arm, his fist ready to punch the shit out of the Rebel. Nagisa took that moment.

She quickly grabbed his arm, and used all her might to keep it from swishing down and hitting the Rebel. "Please…stop," she whispered, eyes squeezed shut and scared of what will happen next.

Tomoya blinked over to her, suddenly not so impatient anymore. He roughly tried to catch his breath, from his labored breathing. He looked down at the Rebel he was on, his arm still held back by Nagisa.

She was right. It was time to stop. It was over. They had to get out of there.

Quickly, he climbed off the Rebel and put his arm protectively around Nagisa after she let go of his arm. Then he hurried off with her, leaving their belongings, but only getting what was important out of there:

The girl.

* * *

Tomoya quickly held her up, but still he was somewhat struggling. The girl was quite frail, obviously. She had finally passed out on him, and he was now trying to hold her or something. She was banged up bad for a girl, and with the emotional stress, as well as physical stress, it was no surprise that she would collapse.

"Shit," he muttered, quickly getting down on his knee and started to position her behind him. Then, he slung her arms around his neck, before getting a good grip on her legs. Finally, he was able to carry her piggy back style now.

He let out a rough breath, and did his best not to stagger because of the new weight his body was taking for him now. It was more stress, and most likely, he would collapse too.

But he did not stop walking. He had to keep going.

Though, his body would not tolerate it. His vision started to blur, and then started to fade. His walk started to stagger, and finally he couldn't even feel which way he was walking.

Suddenly, a woman, one who looked a lot like the girl was running up to him. She was dressed in an apron, and had a few flour spots on her. He didn't know who she was, he could hardly see.

He couldn't hear either. She just kept running towards him, until finally, everything went black.

* * *

**Hey, the style got a bit better :D It's probably because of you guys! Woot!! Hope you liked. A lot is planned, so I hope this is interesting enough. Awesome action, huh? xD**

**Next Chapter…**

_**The Guardian Angel of the girl is introduced; meanwhile, The Warriors go on a search for the Warrior who protected the girl. The Rebels stay away in fear…**_

**Next Update…**

_**January 30, 2009**_

**Review, and tell me what you think. Flames are still allowed! Bring 'em on!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The Healer

CLANNAD

By: Chi

C h a p t e r T h r e e: The Angel and The Warriors

* * *

**T.A.T.W**

**-A N G E L-**

* * *

Usually, there are times that people are not so open minded. Being open minded, as in, "Very aware of the possiblities." Here's an example. You are taking a stroll to the store down the street, wondering what you were going to buy there; and all of a sudden you become aware that it was night. You realize, something could be happening to someone, right then and there, because you knew that predatores and wackos were out late at night. You are suddenly aware, of the possiblity that something different, something horrible is happening, somewhere far away maybe, maybe right next to you, at there very moment that you are taking that stroll.

Well, obviously, it's very forgetful and in-the-box to think like just a normal human being, to not even have a second thought about this concept. Every person goes on with there life, doing their own thing, and not even thinking what would be happening somewhere else. Not even thinking about the fact that, yeah, you're taking a stroll; but someone you know just might be getting hurt or something.

Though, of course, we're only human.

So it was human for Tomoyo, the leader of the Warriors, to cook dinner with her mother, and serve her family; all a while Tomoya is risking his strength and capasity to save a young girl from the Rebels. It was only human for the Warriors, to not think of something happening to Tomoya, at all. It was only human for them to be non-paranoid for once; to finally think, "Oh, the Rebels won't be coming back for a while so, pfft!".

It was only human, that they were wrong.

* * *

"--Okaa-san! -- -- ----?... ----?"

"I told you, Nagisa, -- ---- --- ----! Stop --------!"

"I-I'm sor--!...Oh no! Okaa-san! ---- at his -----!!"

"----?"

"His -----!! He...he's ble------! And a ---!"

"----! Where is yo-- ------?!"

What is this he was hearing? It was all muffled. He couldn't make out anything, but small fragments and parts of words. What were they saying? What was going on?

He couldn't feel anything; everything was numb. It was almost as if he was floating; non-existant. He liked this feeling. It was as if everything that life dropped on him; all that life did to weigh him down, was suddenly lifting.

He was gliding. Soaring. He didn't know how, and didn't know when this happened; but for once...he was at pease.

* * *

"His shirt!! He...he's bleeding! A lot! Okaa-san, it's getting everywhere!!"

"Crap! Where is your father?!"

Nagisa stopped for a moment, as if to take a small breather, just so she could gather her thoughts. "Ah! He's probably still fighting those guys..."

Sanae, eyes furrowed with concentration, and nervous sweat beading on her head, quickly started to unbutton the blue haired boy's bloody and punctured shirt. "No time then. We need to investigate..." She paused, mid-stopping at the middle button of Tomoya's shirt. She was thinking quickly, thinking of what could happen if the result in Tomoya's wound was critical.

"Nagisa, prepare yourself. You're about to see something...that you won't like to see...just..." she let out a quick breath and started unbuttoning again. "Look at his face; keep your eyes on his face..."

Nagisa knew what was happening. And she did not want to see what his wound looked like; the blood was already making her nausous anyway. She quickly moved her eyes to Tomoya's face, looked at his beaten features. Since his head was resting on her lap she began to stare. And stared at him with apology and remorse. He had risked himself for her; he had saved her from the very beginning.

He saved someone like her.

He seemed so at peace. She moved her always warm eyes around his face, thinking of what he would look like under the red bruises, and minor cuts, black eyes, and broken lip. She figured he was handsome from the start, 'course, she didn't really get a _good_ look. Not really. She did stare at him the time he found her from the beginning. But through blurred vision and fear, she might as well been blind.

He was quite handsome. He had a long face, and well structured cheek bones, chin, and nose. Everything on his face fit him. If she was correct, he had sharp, and narrowed blue eyes.

Her eyes watered out of shame. His face was worse than hers. How could he do this for her? Goodness, she wasn't even bleeding either!

"...No," she heard her mother mutter, suddenly. The woman's brief and whispered remark immediately pulled her out of her shameful fog. Nagisa quickly looked up, looked at her mothers face. Sanea was suddenly getting red with tears. "Oh no," Sanea cried softly again.

Nagisa quickly looked down...

She screamed.

* * *

"------ prepa-- yourself. ---'-- ----- -- ---..."

Suddenly, soon after that, there was silence. And then he was confused. Why had the talking stopped? He didn't like it that much, since he couldn't understand it most of the time, but he still liked the precense. He was floating, in a mere world of white now, he was confused. The mindless and non-understandable talk was the only thing that seemed non-alian to him.

Then suddenly he heard a scream. A back-chilling, blood churning scream.

Suddenly, everything went black.

Suddenly, everything was painful to him. Suddenly, he wanted to scream, and thrash, and cry out in agony.

But he couldn't do such a thing. The other pain he was feeling, was extreme exhaustion. Therefore, he could do no such thing.

Except fight to open his eyes...

* * *

Nagsia sobbed again, but this time, she had her forehead to his, and her warm tears ran in his hair. Her hands was on each side of his face as she sobbed.

Yes, it was something uncalled for. But obviously, Nagisa is just the kind of girl who just takes everything so seriously. And the fact that his chest and lower torso was so... She couldn't help breaking down like this. She was a nice person, always had been. She couldn't believe he would do this for her though.

"We'll wait until your father gets back...and then we'll..." her mother was sobbing too, but not as much. The woman had to stay somewhat calm in order to act correctly. This was serious. There could be no such thing as a mess up.

Nagisa's sobbing reduced down to small whimpers, but her crying was growing stonger. The more she ran the thought of him risking his strength for her, and how he was so badly wounded just was too overwhelming to her.

"Please open your eyes," she whispered through her sobs. She repeated, just for a while, before her throat felt too blocked by the large lump in her throat.

She quickly leaned back, got her head off of his, and merely buried her head in her hands after. And she wept more.

Who was she kidding? He wasn't going to open his eyes for her; he must be so tired...

"Nagisa..." Nagisa looked up a little, looking at her mother who was the one who said her name. Her mother was staring downward. Sanae pointed.

Nagisa followed it. And then her warm ember depths met dark blue.

Her eyes widened. His eyes were open; they were dazing up at her...

* * *

Many things happen when you least expect it. It was something to consider sometimes, if you are curious enough, but most of all, no one pays attention to it. They're either too wrapped up in their own lives, or they just don't give a damn. That's why, the people who don't give a damn, don't know a bad gut feeling when they should.

On the other hand, the busy people, the ones who mostly care, trust that gut feeling.

Which was something the Warriors were feeling at that moment. As said before, anything can happen for you, when something can happen to someone else, at that very instant.

All the while Sanae and Nagisa were investigating Tomoya's wounds, the Warriors were wrapping up their homely activities before meeting up at their usual spot. Sanae found Tomoya's overall wound as the Warriors were individualy stepping into the cafe' they meet at. And at that very moment, right when Tomoyo stepped into that cafe', Tomoya opened his eyes to excrusiating pain.

"It's late," Tomoyo muttered, scanning over the Warriors who usually always meet up. It was 6:34 p.m. Tomoyo noted that usually, by that time, Tomoya would be there, having a cola or sociating with Sunohara. Though, when she found where Sunohara was, she only found the blonde, not the blue-haired delinquent.

"Where's Tomoya?" Tomoyo asked out loud, instantly gather her gang's attention. Kiyoshi, Youhei, Toda, Taro, Hana, and the rest of the gang members looked at one another, searching for the answer. Then they looked at their leader, thus giving Tomoyo the answer that:

They did not know where Tomoya was.

"But didn't he call any of you? Do you know if he suddenly found a disturbance?"

"Uhh, Tomoyo-chan, you know Okazaki doesn't answer his phone," Sunohara said loudly. "He's such a baka for doing that--"

"I don't give a crap! Why doesn't anyone know?!" Tomoyo said, her volume dangerously high, which immediately made the gang cringe. Yet, they were starting to get worried. If she didn't know, wouldn't nobody else know?

Tomoyo stared at them for a brief moment before clicking her tongue, making a angry 'tick' sound, and turned on her heal. She quickly rushed out the door; the gang followed after.

Youhei was the first to get next to her. For once, his face was serious. Tomoyo though it was because him and Tomoya had such a good relationship together; perhaps Youhei thinks of him as the brother he never had?

"Youhei, take Kiyoshi, Toda, and Taro and search up town. Keep your guard up. If you don't find anything, call me immediately. Understood?" She said firmly, her face stern and sincere.

Youhei nodded back and quickly gathered his group. Tomoyo turned and instructed four other Warriors to cover the lower-town. Then, she and three others ran off to cover their current position.

The twelve Warriors went in search for their thirteenth member, and dear friend. So, luckily, these were the people who cared; these were the people who trusted everything that they felt. There was no occational split up or argument or debate against each other. The good thing about the Warriors: They were always together, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"It seems that they used knives..." Sanae muttered as she observed at Tomoya's wounds. Yeah, not 'wound'; wounds. "It must have been a sneak attack or something....this really doesn't look fair." She shook her head, and looked up at Nagisa, who was hic-upping and wiping her face.

But she watched her daughters eyes stare at the blue haired boy's. He still had his eyes open, but it was obvious that it was draining him of massive energy just to do such a task. She was surprised that he hadn't closed his eyes yet; he looked horrible. And yet he kept looking at Nagisa, as if she had done something for him; as if he was meeting someone he never knew...or perhaps...he did?

Sanae used all the strength she could muster not to tilt her head out of curiosity. Because, it was either lovers who were being aquainted after their past life, or he was just looking at her to shut up. Or, perhaps he was trying to keep himself from passing out again. Sigh, her hand touched her cheek. It was so hard to choose...

"Sanae! How's Nagisa?!" There was a large amount of crashing and powerful thumps as Sanae's husband, Akio, rushed inside the house in haste. His eyes were blazing a dark amber, probably from the anger he had felt, and probably was still 'trying' to control. Akio carried two bags, and a necktie. The red one that belonged to Tomoya.

He observed the boy's damage immediately. Then he let out a long string of curses before dropping the belongings he had been holding, and ran into the other room. Sanae got up and ran after him, probably to check him over for any injuries.

All the while, Nagisa stared back at Tomoya's stared eyes. It was as if they were communicating, and they weren't even signalling anything. But the way he was looking at her... it was as if he was looking at her for the first time.

Deep down, she didn't blame him for giving her such a look. After all, she had just done the same thing mere moments ago. So, she understood why. But, it seemed as though a good connection between him and her for the first time as well. Since she wasn't so frantic and scared, she could see him in another way. A way that aquaintences look at each other when they meet.

She moved her gaze from his, looked over his wounds. His flesh was slashed and torn on his upper-torso and lower. Perhaps she had over reacted. Just a little; it was true that is truely was tramatizing to her. Of course, she had seen wounds like these...but these wounds he had were only for her safety.

He would need quite a few stitches, and one of his ribs to be checked out...but he would be fine, over all. But, there was still the possibility, that one of the cuts might have gone too deep, and somewhat punctured one of his lungs. She didn't want to know that as a possibility, but there was so much blood that it was just something she had to determine.

If that were so...well. She didn't know.

Nagisa moved her gaze to his eyes once more, and noticed that he was close, dangerously close, to closing them again. She leaned down, and lied a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered hollowly. "Thank you so much..."

* * *

Tomoya was drifting again, and could no longer really feel the pain he had felt when he had his vision. Yet, his chest hurt. It was throbbing, and it was almost too painful for him to bear.

The girl he had stared at, he could never forget her. She was familiar, of course, because there was tears on her face. And yet, she wasn't familiar. It was as if she was someone else, and he was breath taken.

In the alley, he had seen a regular girl in distress and dispear. But when he saw her this time...

She seemed like an Angel. An Angel crying over him.

* * *

**Yeah, uh, no. It wasn't a cliche' of a man falling in love with a woman at first sight. It was just the way the light shined over her head when Tomoya saw her, it made her seem like an Angel. So yeah, no corney stuff. Heh, it was still okay right?**

**Next Chapter...**

**_The leader of the Warriors calls off the search; meanwhile, Tomoya is rushed to the hospital by ambulance..._**

**Next Update...**

**_February 6, 2009_**

**Hope you liked it, and I hope you all get everything. I don't know why I said that, but I'm just saying. Please, review and/or flame. Haha! Excuse the spelling mistakes, by the way. I'll try to find a Beta, so I can come back edit and stuff. Anyone wanna beta for me, by the way? Lol, sorry to ask.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The Healer

By: Chi

C h a p t e r F o u r: Picture of Blood

* * *

**B. L. O. O. D.**

**-T E M P T I N G-**

* * *

The sun was fairly almost down, and the sky was slowly beginning to darken. People weren't walking out more frequently now; the streets were started to be deserted for the night. Many children and young couples are settling down for the next day, the day most busy a week: Thursday.

As Tomoyo subconsciously watched this, during her frantic search for her third-hand man, she merely felt Tomoya's life slowly slipping away along with the setting sun, and fading lively streets to black.

"Sunohara," she muttered into her phone. Her eyes gazing at the lowering sun. Her voice was low, almost emotionless. "…The search is called off."

"Wh-what? No! Tomoyo-chan, we found something!" She blinked to herself at his loud voice. His voice was urgent and powerful with a force unknown to her.

"What could you have possibly found?"

"We're in the alley way between the arcade and a corner store. It looks as through a fight happened here." Sunohara seemed to yell at someone, other than into the phone about something to do with, "What color is that?!", Tomoyo guessed that was what he said; she wasn't sure. She pressed the phone to her ear best she could, but still couldn't hear well, since it seemed Sunohara was covering his phone as he and the other Warriors discussed something.

When it seemed like he was back at the phone, Tomoyo asked, "What evidence is there of a fight?"

Sunohara let out a low sigh. "It turns out that there was Rebels here. One of the green clothes of the Rebels are here…and…"

She waited for a moment. Waiting for his to continue. Then he didn't seem like he was going to. "And?" She would have to force it out of him.

"…there's blood…It…it's not everywhere, it's not a huge blood battle…it's just…droplets of blood here and there. At the entrance of the alley, though, Hana-chan says that there is a large amount of blood there…and there was trail. The trail led away from the alley for a few meters before it just seems to stop….so…" he trailed again.

She sucked in a rough breath through her nose, new worry awakening her. "Was there anymore blood?"

"…No…and to tell you the truth…I don't think any of them were really-...What?...What-the…bring it to me," Sunohara was interrupted again, it seemed like. This time, he conversed with the other Warriors without even covering the phone.

"We found this knife near the trash bags at the dead end of the alley…it's still warm…and…look at this…" She heard Sunohara and agree and spend a moment of silence observing what she heard to be a knife.

Then, she heard what she never wanted to hear. "…'s the Rebel's."

"Sunohara!" Tomoyo practically yelled into the phone, right as she sprang into action. "The search is off then; I've heard what I needed," she paused for a moment as she motioned one of the Warriors that were in her search group to come to her. "Call Kumiko-san, and tell her the same info. After that…"

She stopped for a moment, before she finally uttered out, "All the Warriors are to report to the Hospital immediately."

* * *

Nagisa found no closure in the fact that an ambulance was being sent their way. She didn't like hospitals, to start with, but most of all, she knew that she would have to be treated because of her parents. Sure, her back was throbbing, and her face needed probably some ice and steri-strips, but she still didn't want to be treated. She was afraid of hospitals, especially needles.

Sanae wouldn't hear it though, while Nagisa started to mutter that she didn't want to be treated along side with the blue hair boy. "You are getting strapped to a gruny, and you are going to accept treatment. I will not hear any objections. You need to be checked over...we need to know if your back is all right."

Nagisa blinked, out of confusion to how her mother could have possibly known that Nagisa had was injured in the back. She hadn't shown any signs, really, and her mother didn't even check her back.

Sanae answered her unasked question. "Your...your father saw you get thrown to the wall...he said he couldn't recognize you at the time, but he still saw it...and he's worried." Her mother ran a hand through her hair, her hand brushing over the three strands that stuck up. Nagisa didn't say anything, and watched as the three strands of her mother's hair stood up once again. "I'm worried. Please don't protest, Nagisa," her mother begged softly.

Nagisa's ember eyes melted into immediate guilt. "You're right..." she said softly, tears building up in her eyes. She was still fragile from the incident. "...my back hurts...a lot..."

Her mother walked off abruptly, but returned soon after with a large gallow, ziplock back with ice in it. She told Nagisa to lie down on her front, and after Nagisa complied with her order, she set the ice-bag on Nagisa's still clothed back. Nagisa held back a hiss along with a sign of relief when the ice-bag settled on her back.

Nagisa was lying next to the boy with blue hair. Even through half of her face was plastered on the floor, she could see his face. He was facing her, eyes closed with no sign of pain. Her eyes moved down to his bare and injured chest. The only thing that was keeping her from panic, was the soft rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

The blarring scream of a siren was what woke both Nagisa and Tomoya. Their eyes fluttered open, just as Sanae ran out the room, probably to open the door for the hasty parametics. Nagisa immediately braced her self to being rolled over and lifted, but she kept her eyes on Tomoya. She wondered if he was in pain. His eyes were open, he was conscious...she could only imagine the pain he was waking up to.

His blue eyes stared at hers too, but they were dark, and looked pained. She whispered,"You'll feel better..." She paused. He stared still, not able to form words. "...I promise."

At that moment, parametics rushed into the room with two gurnies. They conversed amongst themselves as they observed Nagisa and Tomoya's visible and possible injuries, and commenced with moving them both on to gurnies and moving them out. Nagisa flinched when she was softly turned over, the ice-bag suddenly moved from her back, and gently settled into a gurny. She looked at the parametic's faces as they strapped her in, and assured her that she would be okay.

But the loudly pained groan from Tomoya made Nagisa crane her neck over the parametic's shoulders. Why were they crowding her so much? She had to see what was wrong, what they were doing to him!

"I don't think you want to do that, ma'am," one of the parametics warned, gently pressing her back to the gurny's matress. Nagisa looked at him for a moment, a pained and desperate expression on her face. But he didn't seem to be letting up.

So she complied to their rules. But still thought of a way to sneak a peek at her savior.

* * *

Tomoyo and the rest of the eleven Warriors were rushing to the hospital, all of them anxious and some pretty pissed. The few girls of the gang: Tomoyo, Hana, Kumiko, and Belle, talked amongst themselves with worried expressions. How was Tomoya? Was he okay? Was he the one bleeding?

"Man, I swear, when I see any of those Rebels around here again, I'm gonna beat the _shit_ out of them!" Taro, the most passionate one of the Warriors (besides Sunohara), grounded through his teeth, his green eyes glowing in the fully set sun.

Hana, the girl Taro was currently going steady with, nodded with his statement and puffed out her cheeks, trying to be tough. The girl was originally tough, in muscle, but her physique and facial structure seemed to single out the everyone who did not know her as some frail girl. She usually puffs out her cheeks in her attempt to be intimidating.

Taro and the others never really took it seriously. With that fact, Hana would usually bellow at them that if she wasn't even intimidating to them, then she wasn't intimidating to anyone. Taro agreed with that fact, and usually ruffled his girl's hair, smiling at her determination to seem as tough as she could.

Tomoyo rarely let the girls fight along with the boys of gang, if there were ever to be a fight. She mostly sent them in because they had better speed and they were small. Though, the reason why she sent them in so rarely, the girls were hurt easily, and more severly than the boys. After all, they were female and feminin.

"I bet it was a sneak technique. Tomoya doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to lose his concentration, unless it was something unexected!" Belle muttered, flicking some of her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder. She was the analyst of the gang, and also a smart-ass. "One sneaked up behind him, somehow, and started sticking a knife over his torso. Maybe somewhere else," she let out a breath. "...I'm sure there wasn't very much blood on the ground, but there must have blood all over his clothes. I say he's in a somewhat, critical condition."

Tomoyo wanted to cover her ears with Belle's diagnosis. She loved Belle as much as the rest of the gang, but seriously, the girl could tell the most awful of truths. Belle had painted a picture of Tomoya, beaten with flesh torn all over him, blood everywhere....

"...That idiot better pull through," she heard Sunohara mutter lowly. "If he doesn't I'll kill him our next life...or somethin' like that."

Tomoyo bit her lip. She wished that too. She promised that too; she would also kill him, even along with Sunohara, in their next life. The idiot better pull through. It would piss the Warriors off into a huge maelstrum of rage. It would cause a gang war. And as the leader of the Warriors, Tomoyo did not want that. Not at all...

But he did die, a death from agony and brokeness....

Tomoyo had to admit that a gang war would be quite tempting, if it were under such circumstances.

* * *

**I...am so late. I am so sorry. I have had a busy two weeks, and urgh...some writers block for some reason. Hope you liked it, excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I should be accepted a beta reader soon. Which reminds me, one reviewr of mine. The name escapes me at the moment, I'll have to look it up, but I do accept your suggestion, love. I shall send you a PM, if you're reading right now.**

**Next Chapter: **

**_The Warriors as well as Nagisa's parents arrive at the hospital; meanwhile, Tomoya's stats don't seem to going well. Nagisa has a less critical condition. The intence wait of Tomoya's verdic is killing both the Warriors, the parents, and most of all, Nagisa. Will he pull through?_**

**Next Update:**

**_February 28, 2009_**

**That reminds me, I have a surprise for you all. Believe me, it will be quite useful, especially for this story. By the way, you don't have to check it constently, it's quite underclassy if you know what I mean.**

**w w w (dot) c h i e i k i (dot) w e b s (dot) c o m**

**(With out the spaces though. Lol.)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Healer

CLANNAD

By: Chi

C h a p t e r F i v e : Die

* * *

**D. R. E. A. M.**

**S A N C T U A R Y**

**

* * *

**

"What have we got here?"

"Multiple cuts, broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and multiple lacerations."

"Understood!" - "Nurse Katome, prep him for a x-ray and C.A.T. scan, we need check his torso. Also, treat the wounds that have no importance."

"Yes, sir!"

"What is the patient's name?"

"The family who called in him and their daughter said his name was Tomoya. Okazaki, Tomoya..."

"...he...ur- nevermind! Thank you!"

"No problem...oh, and the girl..."

"What is it?"

"...make sure that kid stays alive. Just take my word on it."

So many things he heard and yet he could no see a thing. Darkness and black was his sight, like before when he was floating. But this was different. He could hear, yes, but he could also feel. It was very, very painful and it almost felt like he couldn't breathe...but if he could hear, if he could smell and comprehend...

He figured he was still alive.

* * *

Nagisa was set into a room and had bandages as well as a large plastic bag of ice on her back. An IV was hooked onto her too, just to make sure she had not received any infection of any kind, and also, for the pain. She had had more cuts and somewhat deep gashes than she had imagined or felt, which caused her to be thankful to her mother's plea.

It had been a mere five, maybe six hours since she and Tomoya were rolled into the emergency room. It felt like an eternity to her, and it was close to frustrating that she had only heard merely five hours ago that Tomoya was still in surgery. Nothing else was said about him. Nagisa didn't know a thing. She didn't know if he was still alive, had his own room, and was resting. Or...dead.

"Tomoya," she muttered to herself in her pillow. Since she had bad bruising and possible muscle damage in her back, she was merely resting under a _special _cold compress, in hopes she would heal better. So she currently lied on her front with her pillow half smothering her face, half not. She closed her eyes, and thought of his name once again. That was the name of her protector, the one who risked his life to save her. She knew she had been telling herself that the whole time since the fight even began, but she was just so glad that he had protected her.

Finally, now she knew his name.

She softly smiled to herself, closing her eyes after finally feeling tired. She liked the name.

* * *

He could hear distant sounds again. At first, there was no sound at all. But now, he could hear voices, and they were faint. Though, as he listened, he realized that they were starting to get frantic during ever second. He couldn't feel anything, of course, but hearing such a thing...it was starting to make him feel uneasy. When they became louder, he became nervous.

He was floating in darkness once again, floating in a world where he could not feel or see a thing. It was a world where he had no destination, nor did he need one; where he had no life or destiny. Just floating...

For no reason.

His eyes widened, making the black he saw even wider. There weren't any more voices. The frantic and panicky voices...were gone. All that was left...all that haunted him after the voices...was the shrill cry, that did not beep. It just rolled, and trailed, until he finally realized...

He was dead.

* * *

Tomoyo was the first to step into the sliding doors of the hospital. The waft of medicine and intense cleaning products blew in her face and through her nose, causing her swallow from nerves. She had never really been in a hospital before. Besides the time her brother had had an accident, she hadn't really been in one. Though, she had been in the ER waiting area, so the area she and the gang had just entered began to make her feel nostalgic.

"Youhei, tell everyone to sit down. I'm going to find out our current situation," Tomoyo commanded as she started to stride over to the front desk.

Sunohara lead the others to countless seats and couches, and tables that were decorated with recent magazines and children's books. They all sat down, all near each other, in a deep fog of worry and anger. Sunohara's was the worst. After all, Tomoya was one of his best buds, and they always hung out together if they didn't feel up to being at school. Hell, he and Tomoya did almost everything, such as fighting, eating, sleeping, being stupid.

_'Tha' idiot better pull through,'_ he thought, just as Tomoyo walked back and sat down next to him, explaining that Tomoya was still currently in surgery.

* * *

A light beamed over him. A bright, beautiful light shined on him and castled against his face and lit up the world of darkness. His eyes squinted as he looked up in it. Goodness, it was bright. And yet it was beautiful.

It began to draw him in, and so he floated into the light, and let the hands of light pull him into it's beautiful rays.

* * *

Nagisa was always someone to have dreams. Some small, and to the point dreams. Some were bizarre and comical. But most were wide and beautiful with a garden, a green landscape, and a soft blue sky. She revisits the dream many times, ever since she was young. It wasn't the same. Sometimes she would be watering the garden, sitting under the shade the trees provided her, twirling in the rays of the sun and stray petals from flowers, and merely standing in the middle of it. What was the same was that she was always wearing a plain white dress, along with a large white sun-hat. She was always bare foot, too.

Every time she seemed to stare around in awe and admiration. It was such a beautiful world. She guessed that dream was meant to be her sanctuary. A sanctuary that she would go to if she was having trouble, or afraid, lonely, worried, and sometimes happy.

Her mother had told her that it was probably the dream that came from her heart. The dream of a world that was beautiful was born in her heart, and it would stay with her always. Nagisa loved that explanation, and had no choice but to believe it. Such a world was wonderful to her eyes, and she would be forever happy that she could return to it.

Now, she was in her sanctuary. In her regular attire, with her hat properly out of her face yet giving her shade.

Her feet purposely grazed against the grass at it's tips, making her giggle from the tickle. She walked over to the garden, smiling at the one cherry blossom tree that was still releasing it's petals everywhere, in a small whirlwind of soft pink. She turned back to the garden of various flowers: roses, carnations, chrysanthemums, tulips, daisies, locusts, blue bonnets, and various colors orchids. They were all in bloom, and some in unusual colors. Some were deep sapphire, others were hot pink and pale green. She figured it was her imagination that made such flowers.

Suddenly, she heard the grass rustle in a small gust of wind. She quickly set her hand on her hat, to keep it in place. It was a warm breeze, very soft and warm. It moved her clothes gracefully as well as her hair. She closed her eyes, and inhaled just as another gust came. It was a sweet smell. It made her nose sting and feel funny. She scrunched her lips into a grin and giggled to herself once more. From there, she was in peace.

Until, when a large gust that caused her hold on tighter to her hat commenced, and she felt another presence.

She swiftly turned around, eyes wide with surprise and her hand still roughly gripping the hat in place. Someone never used to be in this dream! She was surprised.

She was even more surprised when she recognized just who it was.

She noticed that the figure was tall, almost a foot taller than her, and was dressed in a black attire. It had no shoes as well; barefoot. The black pants stopped at It's ankles. And then, she noticed the blue hair, the light blue eyes...

And the handsome face she had predicted.

"To..," she sucked in a breath, and let it out, shakily as finished, "-moya..?"

* * *

**Fehh, you better not get confused and leave. That would really suck. And just to let anyone who's a smart ass know, "multiple cuts", and "multiple lacerations", are different. Cuts are mere slices of the flesh. It is a clean, parelle cut in the flesh. Lacerations are not. They are _tears_ of the flesh, which is more ragged, and caused by, as for example, fingernails digging and running over flesh. (Sorry, just wanted to prove my point...yeah...)**

**Next Chapter:**

_**In the dream would of Nagisa, Tomoya joins her. They converse, and Tomoya learns just how much Nagisa thanks him and wishes to return the favor. On a more realistic note, isn't Tomoya dead?**_

**There will be no longer be any set update date because it is hard for me as well as my beta, to get these chapters done in time. So, please don't expect one.**

**I want to thank Aquadic-Idealist (for the hundredth time) for Betaing for me! No more false compound words! I'm in heaven!!!**

**See you guys next time! REVIEW! (Blarg!! :B)**


End file.
